


Crash Course in Mythology

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU: Selkie!Herman, Author is nucking Futs, M/M, Magic Exists, Selkie!Hermann, Slash, i couldn't help but write this i really like the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Hermann CAN be pushed too far. Especially if you touch his parka. Newton finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an insane little AU that i have in my head. I hope you like it and stuffs. Also tell me Hermann doesn't make a cute grumpy selkie? X3
> 
> EDIT: edited a bit with the Kaidonovski's and their magic.

Title: Pacific Rim – Crash Course in Mythology  
Author: LJ  
Summary: Within the first 10 minutes of meeting Hermann, Newton learned very quickly that if you want to not piss off Hermann, you don't touch his parka.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Herman/Newton  
Warnings: Slash, magic, transformations, Selkie!Hermann  
Author's Note: it's my brain's fault. I love Selkie!Hermann living in a human world. Especially because Newton would just love learning about Selkies.  
Disclaimer: Pacific Rim is owned by Warner Brothers Productions and Mr. Del Toro.

Chapter One:

Contrary to popular believe, Hermann could be pushed too far. It only took ten minutes for Newton to find that out after their first introduction. It all surrounded that damn parka too.

Newton watched the man walk in with the heavy parka even in the warmer weather.

“What the hell are you doing wearing that thing?” Newton laughed, looking at the heavy coat that Hermann had draped over the back of his chair. “I mean it's freaking sixty degrees out, dude!” he laughed, grabbing it before Hermann could protest.

“Newton! Give it back!” Hermann cried getting up and moving to grab his coat from the other man.

“You're fucking insane!” Newton shrugged on the Parka that was even bigger on him than it was on his friend. “Damn, this thing is warm, though...all sorts of cozy!” Newton grinned and pulled the hood up over his face and turned to face him. “How do I look?”

His question was answered by a firm slap, literally a bitch slap, and the parka being pulled off of him.

“Do not touch my jacket again, Doctor Geiszler!” Hermann hissed, his voice growling strangely as his eyes flashed.

Newton wilted and shrunk away nodding. “Okay okay...geeze it was just a joke, man. Lighten up.” The biologist pouted and whatever it was that they had at the start of their friendship was tainted by Hermann's reaction.

Hermann frowned and sighed a bit before he put his coat away in a locker in the lab they would be sharing at the LA Shatterdome.

“You wouldn't understand, Doctor Geiszler. No one is allowed to touch my jacket.”

“Why?” Newton asked sitting in his chair and looking at the Kaiju samples that had been sent to him. “I mean it's just a jacket. One that's way too big for ya too.”

“It is from my family. Something to remember them.” Hermann said with a huff and a sniff. “As I said, you wouldn't understand.”

Newton rolled his eyes, moving back to his specimens eagerly. “Whatever dude,” he muttered as he dug into the Kaiju spleen he was given.

~*~*~*~

Newton's observations of his internet-friend-turned-coworker-enemy revealed several things about him.

One; Hermann's leg injury was muscular, and seemed to come from a traumatic injury that he refused to talk about. That of course made Newton even more curious.

Two; his preferred meals included some sort of fish. He seemed to prefer white fish.

Three; the few pictures Hermann had of his home back in London showed a secluded sea-side home with it's own private beach.

Newton was rather jealous, but it only got him more curious.

The warm weather seemed to finally convince Hermann to abandon the jacket to his room in a locked chest at the end of his bed.

“Hey Hermann! C'mon let's go for a walk!” Newton cried as he entered Hermann's personal quarters. He didn't really get personal boundries.

Hermann looked up from reading a dog eared book on mythology, a strange choice if you asked Newt, from where he was laying comfortably supported by pillows under his knee and behind his back on his bed.

“Do you ever knock Doctor Geiszler?” he grumbled. The room was sparse, but surprisingly warm and comforting. The bookshelves were full of more mythology books, as well as several theoretical physics books. One copy of Issac Newton's mathematical princaples was well worn and loved.

“Nope! Knocking gives people time to say no. I just barge in and take them by surprise. Kinda like a Kaiju. So c'mon get off your ass and let's go for a walk. I heard there have been some strange organs washing up on the beach anyway.” Newton beamed and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

Hermann sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took off his reading glasses. “You won't go away until I say 'yes' will you?” He didn't even need to know it was the truth, since he knew Newton rather well. “Fine, just give me a moment you insane man.”

The mathematician stood and slipped his shoes back on and put his book back on the shelf over his desk. His limp didn't seem as prominent as it did in cooler weather, as he moved to get his cane.

“Awesome! Let's go! I even got a picnic lunch too!” Newt held up the grocery bag which apparently held some sandwhiches.

“You're impossible, Newton.”

The two scientists walked carefully down to the rather abandoned LA beaches. None of the locals ever went to the beach, with the fear of a Kaiju attack as well as the Kaiju Blue poisoning the waters. Yet with the work that Newton has done with helping to cure the first stages of Kaiju Blue as well as his Milking Machine to remove the poisonous fluids, it was much cleaner than many people believed.

“It is rather nice out. It seems we're not the only ones out enjoying some of the nicer weather either.” Hermann nodded toward some people who were playing volley ball on a cleaned court. The man allowed himself a small smile at the life coming back to the ocean.

“Maybe I should have brought my beach ball! It's huge! Like three feet across!” Newton laughed and smiled. “C'mon that would have been fun!”

“I hate those things,” Hermann hissed. “They're so degrading and...and childish!”

“You seem to hate a lot of things.” Newton huffed before continuing down to where some of the strange organs had been seen. “Wanna eat now or after?” he asked before they got too close.

“Now, I believe. I will probably loose my apatite once I see these monster's insides.” Hermann's lips curled and he sat down at a free picnic table. “What did you get?” he asked curiously, looking at the sandwiches that Newton pulled out.

“I got something you'll like, I hope. It's a fresh fried fish sandwhich with tartar sauce and fresh lettuce and a side of coleslaw and fries.” Newton smiled and put the food in front of him, glad he had taken note of the foods that his co-worker enjoyed.

“Ah, well that's very kind of you.” Hermann actually smiled at him and tasted the sandwich, contented at the freshness and crispy texture. He watched as Newton dug into something strange, it looked like some sort of cheese and peanut butter sandwich. He would never understand the man, not in a million years.

They ate in silence, Hermann occasionally looking longingly to the water, not that he realized Newt was watching him. But no words were spoken and their trash tossed away before they continued toward the beach where the organs were contaminating the beach.

Hermann stood back on the side-walk, watching from a distance as Newton began to help the other PPDC officers in the safe collection of the organs.

“Woah! Hermann come here and look at this! It's a half-eaten shark!” Newton waved his companion closer before the mathematician stopped in shock.

“No. You can have that shark all you want, I will not get any closer!” Hermann said backing up even farther. His eyes were wide and his hand shook that was holding the cane while his other one was clenched in a tight fist.

Newton wasn't too sure about the reaction, but shrugged and went back to his discovery. Some people had strange phobias after all, and he wouldn't give Hermann a hard time about this one. Sharks could be scary, and Newt had his own lines that he wouldn't cross.

That night, after he thought everyone had gone to bed, Hermann grabbed his parka from his chest and headed to the private showers down the hall. He was limping a bit more after such a long walk, and a dip in the hot pool would be just the trick for him. Closing the door behind him, Hermann turned on the digital heater and warmed up the water as he got undressed.

Newton was just leaving the lab from working on the new discoveries they made on the beach when he heard the sound of hot water in the private wash rooms that were really only reserved for the higher ranking officers. He knew that the officers had all retired early, so there wouldn't be anyone who had a key to the private washrooms up. He rose an eyebrow and tested the handle, grinning when he found it unlocked.

The steam was starting to build by the time Newton sneaked in, incredibly quiet for someone who was usually a loudmouth. He looked around, wondering who could be inside, until he heard the unique step and soft 'clack' of a cane on linoleum.

'Hermann...? He has a key and I don't? The bastard!' Newton thought to himself as he hid behind the privacy screen, secretly wishing to see the thin man's body in it's glory. He didn't have a crush dammit! He just wanted to see the exact damage to his leg that's all!

When he peeked around, he saw through the mist and winced as his eyes were drawn to Hermann's damaged leg.

It was as if a huge chunk of his thigh had been ripped, no, bitten off. The wound was ragged and there was even some damage to the knee cap that he could see from his vantage point.

His attention was dragged away suddenly, though, as Hermann reached for the heavy parka near the edge of the heated pool. Newt furrowed his brows in confusion. He watched as the man smiled and sighed, shrugging on the thick heavy parka before moving to the stairs and stepping down to the in-set pool.

“Much better...” Hermann said as he walked in, unknown that he was being watched.

Newton's eyes widened as he saw the parka, and Hermann, change. From going to this overly-large green military parka with the fur collar, to a smooth skin moddled in dark brown and black and growing until it covered every bit of Hermann.

Hermann himself changed as well, arms becoming flippers and the damage to his leg becoming a clear shark-bite in the side of the torpedo like body of a seal.

“Holy...SHIT!” Newton squeaked too loud and startled Hermann, who dove into the water as a seal and swung the dog-like face toward him.

“NEWTON?!”

“Shit! Shit shit shit! Hermann I swear I didn't mean anything by it I just...HOly SHIT you're a SELKIE and what are you doing with your cane?”

THWACK!

Hermann froze when he looked down, dry and human again dressed only in his parka, at the crumpled body of Newton.

“Oh Mien Gott I killed him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hermann had panicked, completely and utterly panicked, when he heard and saw Newton standing by the privacy screen. And his reaction had not been appropriate, which really was an understatement.

As soon as he realized what he had done, Hermann immediately checked Newton's vitals, seeing the nasty bruise on the side of his head caused by his cane. His heart practically sank with guilt at that.

He rushed off to get a bag of ice for Newton's head quickly before carefully laying Newton down on a lounge in the large private bath. Before anyone ELSE wandered into the room, Hermann limped over to the door, locked it, and lifted his hand muttering something under his breath for a moment, a glow appearing on the heavy metal door before it dissapeared.

“Good God, Newton...” he grumbled as he walked barefoot back to the man in the lounge, sitting next to him on the other lounge. Hermann didn't know if he should be angry at Newton, or at himself for not making sure the door was locked and sound-proofed

He wasn't sure how long Newton would be out, and after jumping out of the water the way he did and ran after him, his leg was excruciatingly painful. Hermann looked to the still hot tub and sighed.

“I suppose they're no hiding it now anyway, even if you wake up,” he muttered before getting up and moving to the pool. Carefully sitting at the edge of the pool, Hermann let his legs slip into the water.

He pulled his parka closer, glancing over to Newton quickly before slipping into the four foot deep water.

The transformation was a bit of a relief, and being able to be in the water in his natural form was even better. It was cramped, he was almost ten and a half feet long, but the warm water was a bit of a relief to his injured side.

Yet such relief was short lived as his mind began to wander. He pulled his head up and rested it on the edge of the heated bath and watched Newton. He was was worried about the man freaking out, and blabbing his mouth to everyone who would listen. Which meant that he would have to find a way to keep Newton's mouth shut.

“Damn that man,” he growled as he slipped back into the water and huffed bubbles just under the surface.

Hermann understood the laws of his people completely, and to be found out meant the options were limited. Many of his kind would insist on death to the human, subtly and usually by drowning, but for all the annoyances that Newton caused him, Hermann thought of the k-scientist as one of his few friends.

Another option was a blood-bond, which was a powerful magic that selkies had which helped to build the bonds between pods and help their species to survive. To bring a human into a blood-bond, Hermann was sure that his own kind would further ostracize him. He was completely torn.

“Oohhhh....my head....”

Hermann popped his head back up and watched as Newton began to come around. He frowned and climbed up with his flippers, shifting and pulling his parka together to close it completely.

“Easy Newton, just stay lay back for a bit. Your head...is quite bruised.” Hermann frowned and gently reached over to move the ice pack.

“Hermann...? Ow...” Newt looked over and stared at him in his parka. “You...you hit me with your cane.”

Hermann sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes. I did, and I apologize for it. It was a knee jerk reaction and I realize I could have seriously injured you-”

“YOU'RE A SELKIE!”

Herman was very glad that he had sound-proofed the room before Newton woke up.

“Yes, Newton. I am a selkie and because you know, there has to be consequences.” Hermann looked at him firmly with a deep scowl on his face.

“W-what kind of consequences? I can keep my mouth shut I swear! I mean c'mon who would believe me anyway, right?” Newton grinned nervously and looked as Hermann brought out a knife from the pocket of his parka.

It wasn't a normal knife by any means. It was made from what looked to be the spine of a large stingray that was stuck into a bone hilt and wrapped with leather.

“What's that for?”

“I'm going to make sure you don't say anything, Newton,” Hermann said, glaring a little bit at him. “My life depends on you staying quiet, and I don't plan on forfeiting my life for your loud mouth.” He hated the way that Newton's skin paled at the words.

“Dude...Hermann, c'mon you don't have to take things this seriously. I swear I'll keep my mouth shut!” Newton stammered, his voice wavering in fear as Hermann grabbed his hand.

Newton closed his eyes and tried to get himself to wake up. This had to be a nightmare because no way would Hermann, selkie or not, kill him!

“OW! Dammit!” he cried before looking at the strange line that Hermann had carefully cut into the palm of his hand.

“Hold still, you imbecile,” Hermann growled before letting go of Newt's hand and carving an identical line in his own palm. Newton watched in awe as the man took his finger dipped it in his own blood and held Newton's bleeding hand.

Hermann's thin finger traced a design on the back of his hand, his eyes focused as he muttered under his breath. He then used his middle finger and dipped it in Newton's blood, drawing the same design on the back of his bleeding hand.

“So...what is this?” Newt asked swallowing and feeling a strange burn on his hand.

“It's old magic. It's called a blood-bond. If you do anything, be it open your mouth to talk about me, or anything of the like that would harm me, you will be reminded of this bond. It won't kill you, but it will burn if you walk that line of breaking this trust. It goes both ways, Newton, so you are not the only one that will have to watch their mouths.” Hermann looked at him before he gripped their bleeding hands together and hissed as the blood on the backs of their hands burned into a barely visible mark.

“Ow! Damn!” Newton hissed. “That's worse than when I got my first tattoo!” When his hand was finally released by Hermann he pulled back to look at the cut, finding it not even there and the blood gone. “Shit...real magic.”

“Yes of course it's real magic!” Hermann hissed rubbing his hand and sighing. “I would never kill you, Newton, and to think that you thought I would...” he shook his head before frowning. “Nonetheless, we're bound now. So I guess you can ask whatever you want now that I know you won't go blabbing it or typing it up in some paper of yours.” Hermann said getting up and moving back to the hot pool.

Newton watched him leave to the pool, his eyes trailing down to the scar on his leg. As he watched the man slip into the water, changing again into the large leopard seal that he had seen before. He bit his lip a bit and fidgeted slightly.

“What happened to your leg?” he asked, figuring since Hermann did say that everything was on the table.

Hermann looked up and huffed through his nose before resting his chin on the edge of the pool, eying Newton carefully with the intense predatory brown eyes.

“Shark attack, any other obvious questions you would like answered, Newton?” Even as a seal, the man was dry and humorless.

Newton really wanted to make a comment about the beach ball thing from earlier in the day, but he figured it was too obvious and he already had the answer.

“Uh...sorry dude, it's just y'know. Ten foot long talking seal that turns into my lab partner, kinda awesome y'know?” Newton smiled as Hermann snorted and rumbled. “But...why are you here? I mean like human all the time. Wouldn't you rather be in the ocean and stuff, or at least with your family? Geeze does that mean your parents are selkies too? And your siblings? Oh god Lars as a seal...” he snickered a bit before he noticed Hermann look back at him as he lay on his back in the water.

“It's a long story, Newton. I never really was much for my seal form, I preferred to walk on the land and learn more from our human heritage. So I was rather outcast. I was 'adopted' really by the Gottlieb family who were friends of my pod. It wasn't exactly what my born family wished for me. After I was attacked...I pretty much abandoned the water and my pod has not been pushing me to come back. And so here I am, human 90% of my time and working on saving the world from monsters.” Hermann said as he scratched at his belly with a clawed flipper.

“Geeze...well their loss! We got the greatest mathematician in the world working on The Breach! And he's a FREAKING SELKIE! Dude what do you think? Could you dive down to the breach yourself and close it?” Newton scrambled closer to the edge of the large heated tub/pool. He was so tempted to touch the smooth skin on Hermann's head, wondering if the fur was as soft as his hair looked. He was amazed at how much he still looked like the grump he normally was.

“I'm not a loggerhead turtle, Newton. No living creature other than jellyfish or the Kaiju themselves can survive the pressure in Challenger Deep! Gott, you'd think you would know your biology better for having six doctorates!” Hermann barked turning to snort stinking fish-breath at the man.

“Oh GAWD! Dude I thought you at least would brush your teeth! Man you stink of fish!” Newton laughed waving his hand in front of his face.

“I do not! I am VERY fastidious about my hygene, Newton!” Hermann gawked before huffing into his flipper and sniffing. He tried his best to hide the look of embarassment.

“Yeah...sure...you need a mint.” Newt smiled and patted his head when he had the chance, feeling the softness and silkiness of the man's fur.

Hermann made a noise and shook his head away only a little to look at him. “Ask first, Newton. You're lucky I'm not a true wild seal or else your hand would have been taken off.”

“Oh...well...can I touch?” Newton grinned and bit his lip with excitement, putting his hands together to act as if he was begging.

“Fine...I suppose. God knows it won't be the last time. Be glad that I appreciate you enough to not do what my kind would have.” Hermann looked at him pointedly before he relaxed in the hot water, trying not to rumble a purr at the petting he was receiving.

“No problem buddy, thank you.” Newt smiled and gently ran his fingers through the soft short fur over Hermann's head, beaming happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Newton watched as Hermann eventually got tired of the hot water and half walked on his flippers, half swam to the stairs on the other end. He was completely amazed and really entranced watching the man he thought he knew shift from a ten foot long leopard seal to the scrawny stick of a man in the heavy parka. He was also amazed at how dry the man was, only his legs dripping as he carefully climbed the stairs.

Newt's mind was racing as he watched his lab-partner move. How did the transformation feel? Did it hurt? What was the change in muscular and bone structure like? What about cellular structure? The biologist part of his mind couldn't stop and he smiled widely.

“What are you grinning at?” Hermann asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. The lines on his face seemed less visual now, the slight bags under his eyes gone and the crease of his frown lines lessened drastically.

“Nothing it's just...dude...you change into a seal at will. It's amazing! What's it feel like?”

“You have mentioned that several times now, Newton,” Hermann muttered rolling his eyes. “It doesn't really feel like anything. It just...happens.” He shrugged and moved to get a towel, his back toward Newt as he unbuttoned his parka. “Do you mind?”

“Huh? Oh right...sorry.” Newt rolled his eyes and turned around, pouting slightly. It's not like there was anything he didn't have himself under that parka. He blinked and bit his lip. Unless... “You...are a guy, right? It's not some weird Selkie thing that all of you look like men?” He heard Hermann sputter and drop his cane.

“No! Mien Gott! Yes, I am a male! Just because as seals we aren't sexually dimorphic doesn't mean it stays that way when we shift!” Hermann barked, wrapping the towel around his waist and huffing. “I need to take a shower, so just...stay here, you bloody peeping tom.”

Newton turned and watched as Hermann walked away, amazed at how toned his body was even though he was so thin.

He had always found Hermann to be strangely attractive. His face and angular features were not the first thing that Newt looked for in someone, but very quickly, they grew on him. His wiry frame hid the strength that, before, the biologist found very abnormal. Now he understood a little better.

Hermann was built like a swimmer, lean and muscular with little body fat or unneeded hair. His muscles were there, but under his normal clothing, which was either far to large for him because the man didn't know how to buy properly fitting clothes, or they were hand-me-downs from his adopted human family, it made him look like he was nothing but skin and bones.

Now it all made sense. Of course the mathematician had to be strong, he was a hunter at heart. He needed to have a strong back, arms and legs to be able to chase down fish or penguins or anything else that swam in the sea, as well as avoid other predators that would eat him. 

And of course the spouts of aggression made sense as well. Newton enjoyed physical contact, almost to being addicted to it. So, thinking back now at how much Newt invaded Hermann's personal space the snapping words and those growls that did the exact opposite thing that was intended made sense. He was invading Hermann's territory. Not only that but also it could be seen as predatory in the eyes of the man.

Newton would have to respect the haz-mat tape on the floor a bit more from now on. After all he figured that now that he knew Hermann's secret, he would be more inclined to get back in creative ways.

The biologist sat back and rubbed his head a bit where Hermann had smacked him with the cane, feeling the large goose egg that was developing. He looked around and grabbed the ice pack that had half melted and put it back on his forehead as he thought it over.

Everything fit together perfectly, really, now that he knew. Hermann's habit of getting fish on a regular basis, only occasionally getting something different like chicken when it wasn't the frozen crap; the strange noises he would make when he thought Newton wasn't paying attention; the protective nature over that damn parka, yeah it all added up perfectly in his head to someone who could change into a giant kick-ass seal at will.

Newton slowly realized that this could very well all be some hallucination from working with Kaiju entrails on a regular basis, but to any god that existed he hoped it wasn't. He heard the water running in the shower nearby, wondering if now without the parka/skin he was finally washing up.

He also tried to not think of Hermann washing, his thin hands washing muscles that hid how strong the man was. Possibly making those strange noises he made when he was busy in his work, the strange rumbles and groans, he was trying not to imagine Hermann 'singing' in his native tongue. He also wondered how painful the scars on his leg were. Obviously a chunk of his thigh had been taken out, and damage to the very bone as well.

Newton frowned and brought out his phone, digging through some of his old notes that he kept in there and looked back at what got him his first doctorate. Artificial tissue replication. Maybe he could help Hermann and he smiled.

“Something amusing, Newton?”

“Huh?” Newt looked up and stared a bit at the man that stood only in his pants.

Hermann's shirts were in his arms as he stood staring at Newton, one eyebrow raised questioningly. His hair was damp and ruffled looking, which gave him a strangely rugged look, with the way the man was muscled and oh God those abs looked like a freaking washboard.

“Newton...I'd suggest you take a picture, but I know you'd do it just to spite me.” Hermann rolled his eyes and put his cane against the wall. He put his shirt, vest, and suit-jacket gently over the back of a chair as he pulled his undershirt on.

“S-sorry. I was just kinda...yeah.” Newt fidgeted and stood up, leaving the ice bag on the chair. “Hermann, I was thinking, I mean I worked on tissue replication before the Kaiju came, maybe I can find a way to...uh help.” He shrugged a bit and looked at Hermann biting his lip.

Hermann blinked and looked at him as he tucked in his shirt. His long fingers froze and he reached for his cane.

“Newton I...we don't have time for anything like that. The kaiju are our first priority. Perhaps...if and when they are defeated we can consider it. Thank you, though for the consideration.” Hermann smiled a little and went back to dressing.

“Right...kaiju. Nearly forgot about them after finding out you! All the more reason to get back, elbow deep to find a way to destroy them for good.” Newt smiled and continued to watch as Hermann dressed. “So you really do hate beach balls huh?”

“GOTT! Do not even think about it, Newton!” The selkie barked at him, pointing a long finger accusingly. “You will NOT survive my wrath Doctor Geiszler.”

“Okay okay! It was just a joke...geeze.” Newton couldn't help but laugh, even as Hermann gave him a look.

Hermann shook his head and shrugged on his jacket before reaching for his parka, trying to hide his smile. Newton had always been able to bring a smile to his face, although he would never admit that.

“In any matter, we should get to our bunks.” Hermann draped the parka over his one arm as he held onto his cane. “You coming?”

“Sure! So um...is all the magic, like, in the parka? If I put it on and got into the water would I turn into a seal?” Newton walked over and smiled at Hermann as he bounced slightly.

“No. It's not in your blood to change. Besides, even if it were, God forbid, my skin cannot change any other Selkie. It is my skin, not must a magic coat.” Hermann looked at him and smiled. “And no, you cannot test my blood and try to figure out whatever it is you're thinking of figuring out. You have your Kaiju guts to have fun with. And our 'conversations' about this are done for now.” Hermann waved his hand and muttered something as he walked to the door, a shimmer appearing then disappearing. Opening the door, Hermann inclined his head.

“Okay, later then. Speaking of Kaiju, though, I've started to notice some weird similarities in the celluar structure. Like almost identical. I'll have to get more samples but it's kinda weird. I would expect SOME things to be similar, but this is too close to just be coincidence.”

“There's no such thing as coincidences, Newton,” Hermann said furrowing his brows. “With any hope you can get more samples to study. Hopefully without human casualties being added to the equation.”

“Do you always have to make maths based puns. Not that I want anyone to get hurt, but y'know.” Newton laughed warmly and walked with Hermann to his rooms.

Within the week a Kaiju appeared off the cost of Alaska. With Romeo Blue sent out from the Seattle 'Dome initially to hold the Ten Mile Zone and a second Jaeger, Gipsy Danger sent out from the Anchorage Shatterdome both Newton and Hermann doubted that the Kaiju would stand a chance.

Newton watched the feed on the screen, looking at the scans that were being made by LOCCENT on the Kaiju's size and shape.

“Shark...deffinetly shark like. This thing is going way too fast to be anything but aquatic base.” Newt looked over his shoulder at Hermann, realizing what he had said.

“Of course it would...” he muttered before looking at the numbers on his own screen and writing on the massive chalk board. “Give me the numbers, Newton, give me numbers!” he called.

Newton nodded and called out the numbers as they were given and his eyes widened. “Dammit! That thing got by Romeo without being intercepted!”

Hermann frowned and began to crunch more numbers. “It's far more cunning than we suspected! Gipsy Danger needs to be on it's toes! This Kaiju could be capable of planning in advance for interceptions!” He rushed to the comm and told LOCCENT as much, just as it seemed Gipsy Danger took it out.

Newton and Hermann stared at the feed hoping that Gipsy had done the job. Then the signal rose again.

“GET THEM OUT OF THERE!” Hermann cried.

The fall of the Kaiju didn't do anything to ease the pain of loosing Gipsy Danger. They had no time to mourn, though. The next day when Raleigh Becket was found barely clinging to life barely allowed the PPDC to cheer.

“Dammit...” Newt sighed. “Reports are coming in of more Blue poisoning in the oceans,” he said frowning. Newt looked to Hermann, knowing that the news would hit him even worse.

Hermann frowned and swallowed hard before he moved back to his calculations. “There's nothing we can do at the moment other than try to find a way to stop the Blue from spreading and find a cure. With any hope, most of the selkies have moved inland, or even to the poles.” he whispered.

Newt walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “I promise, I’ll find a way to cure this shit.” He said swallowing and gently squeezing.

The selkie looked up and smiled just a bit, patting his hand. “I know you will, Newton. Now then, let's get to work!” Hermann puffed his chest out with a renewed determination.

Newt grinned and nodded hurrying back to his samples, sharing Hermann's determination.

The end of the second straight day of work, Newton and Hermann were exhausted to the point of bickering.

“No kaiju entrails on my side of the damn room, Newton!”

“Then keep your stinky fish-breath on your side, HERMANN!”

“Gott! I can't stand working with you! Take a shower before you come to the lab tomorrow you filthy kaiju groupie!” Hermann barked, grabbing his parka from the locker he stored it in, and stormed out, his cane clacking firmly on the metal floors.

Newton growled back before sitting back and sighing. He would make it up to the man in the morning. Maybe some fresh tea, and a whole mackerel, will change Hermann's tune. He snickered a bit and thought about ordering a bunch of beach balls to put in his desk too. As always, their friendship would weather any storm that they or the Kaiju could conjure up.

Finally their official 'day off' arrived, although it was less of a day off and more of a work day with the two of them, albeit a less stressful one.

“Newton...I need a break,” Hermann said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his leg. “Can you get my parka, please?”

Newton looked up from the DNA samples he had pulled and were just starting to run tests on. “Sure, these need a few hours to run anyway.” He smiled and moved to the back locker. “Besides, that means I get to touch your ja~acket!”

“Mien Gott, Newton, you are such a child,” Hermann laughed and shook his head.

“Well is it true that if someone steals a selkie's skin they have to marry that person?” Newt walked over and laid the parka over his arm. He knew where the line was and as much as he wanted to put on the jacket, he knew that was way over the line.

“Obviously not, since I haven't come over to propose to you on your numerous times breaking that rule. It's an old myth and custom. It was a way to allow cunning selkies into the pods. No selkie is ever as careless as I seem to be with their skins. To find where a selkie keeps their skin while human and let alone be able to take it is a feat of cunning and creativity. It's not an automatic marriage, but it makes one look far more favorable.” Herman explained as he stood carefully. He rubbed at his thigh a bit and sighed. “We'll talk more when we get to the shower, if you don't mind,” he said.

“No problem. I like these educational sessions.” Newton grinned and blinked. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He grabbed something from his desk and handed it over.

“You...are bloody insane.” Hermann laughed and shook his head at the can of whole mackerels. “I should have locked that door, I really should have.” He sighed and shook his head, but he didn't throw the can out when he passed a trash receptacle. He did enjoy mackerels after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

“So...what is that thing you keep doing to the door?” Newton asked as he joined the ten foot seal in the hot bath. Hermann insisted that he wear his swim trunks or his underwear. Prude. Not like as a seal he wasn't naked.

“It's magic,” Hermann said as he lazily floated in the water on his back. “It's a way to make an area safe for talking or shifting in human company.” He looked over at Newton and made a motion with his flippers. “We're by no means a very...magically adept race but it helps us get along. Specifically that spell is to keep our conversation private as well as encourage people not to bother us. Something I should have used to keep you out of my hair.” he said splashing the man just a bit with his flippers before smirking.

“Hey! Not my fault you didn't lock the door!” Newton smirked and splashed back before relaxing. “That's awesome. What other kinda magic can you do?”

“Not much, it's mostly just that and of course the blood-bond ritual. We're just about as mundane as a supernatural race can get.”

“There are more races?” Newton sat up and gently spun the floating selkie around to face his muzzle. “Okay spill it!” Newton's eyes lit up like fireworks at the thought of more stories being true.

Hermann groaned and flipped around to sit in one of the built in seats of the pool, lithe and long body taking up more room than one would think.

“You're honestly going to make me tell you aren't you? Gott...fine fine,” Hermann grumbled sitting up more. “I can't say much, I don't really know much outside of my own kind. Most of the supernatural races have gone extinct, throughout the years really. I believe there are some nymphs left in the world, but it's rather hard to say. Most of the races have pulled away from being social with humans or other races. With the Kaiju appearing, I'm rather afraid that most of them have been killed off in the early parts of the war.” The selkie frowned and slumped farther into the water, carefully moving his lower body to stretch out muscles.

“Geeze...so...for all we know selkies are all that's left?” Newton frowned and sighed shaking his head. “Damn, we need to get you laid.”

“WHAT?!” Hermann bolted up farther out of the water from just barely letting the hot liquid lap at his muzzle and head. “Doctor Geiszler! That is none of your business!” He growled, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “My relationships are just that; mine. I do not need nor do I want your assistance in that!” He growled and pulled himself out of the water and shifted, grabbing his cane and heading to the showers.

“What? Hermann! C'mon I was joking!” Newt cried, scrambling after him. He slipped a bit on the wet floor and bit his lip.

“That is enough, Newton.” Hermann cut him off from speaking any more with a raise of his hand, still draped in the large parka. “I would like to be left to shower dress and go to my quarters in peace.”

Newt couldn't hide the hurt in his face as he backed up, rubbing his tattooed arms. “Y-yeah...okay. I'm sorry Hermann, I really am. I didn't think that it would be such a big deal.” he said looking up at the man while licking his lips.

Hermann took a deep breath and sighed slowly. “It's...fine, I suppose. But just remember that is a line that I do not wish to cross with anyone in discussions.” He looked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “But I would like to shower alone, now Newton, so shoo,” he said turning the man around and pushing him very gently away before he entered the private showers. “You can have your turn in a minute.”

The research and their relationship continued in such a fashion for several months, until the call came down that they were being moved to a different Shatterdome. It was still in the states, but the writing was on the wall that within the next three years, they would probably be moving a lot. The fact that they were moving up to the Anchorage was not lost on a certain overzealous biologist.

“Hermann! Hermann Hermann! It's SNOWING!” Newt bounced into the lab and grabbed his coat. “C'mon! Get up and get your parka! No one's going to be around~!” he sung teasingly as he pulled on a hat and grinned at the mathematician.

“I'm quite fine just staying inside, Newton. I'm not fond of the cold.” Hermann didn't even turn from his chalk board.

“Come on man! You don't wanna go be yerself in the cold?” Newt asked quietly bouncing on the tips of his toes and practically breathing down Hermann's neck.

Hermann shuttered a bit feeling his breath on his neck and sighed. “Fine, I suppose if it will get you off of my back, I will go out and watch you entertain yourself like a child.” He turned to look down his nose at the man, glasses perched upon the end of his nose.

“YES! Awesome!” Newt shoved the heavy parka into Hermann's arms and smiled as he dug into his pockets to get his gloves.

Hermann grumbled as he pulled his glasses off and then shrugged the heavy parka on and buttoned it up. He walked with Newton toward the door, glad to have a small break from the workload that was slowly but steadily building around them.

The snow was steady and had built up on the ground to be a few inches. It was the bitter cold that made it worse, really. Hermann was never fond of the cold, selkie or not, and he stayed out of the way and close to the building and out of the wind.

“C'mon Herms!” Newt laughed and balled up the snow and tossed it toward the man. “No one's out here, let loose and relax!”

“I've never been one for snow, Newton. Regardless of what I may be, it's never been comfortable.” Hermann sighed but he wouldn't admit that was a tempting idea. He barely flinched when the snowball hit the building next to his head. “How childish of you.” 

Newt shook his head and sighed. “C'moooon! Please? Don't you wanna roll around in the snow? Be all y'know...seal-y?”

Hermann scrunched his nose and sighed, checking around once again before he leaned his cane against the building and flopped onto his belly, already a seal. “You had better keep your eyes open, Newton.” He said before he slid around, before rolling into a bank of snow with a happy snort.

“I knew you'd like it!” Newt cried and bent down to scratch at Hermann's back with his gloved fingers.

“Ohhh...yes right there....” Hermann groaned and made several rumbling noises in contentment to the physical contact.

Newton soaked it up, laughing and kneeling next to him to really scratch at his torpedo shaped lab-partner, grinning widely. It was relief that Hermann was opening up to more physical contact. Newt hoped that perhaps it meant his affections were reciprocated somehow.

Hermann smiled and continued his soft rumbling and squeaking, honestly something he would never had allowed anyone to hear from him. But here he was, making all sorts of noises just because of Newton's talent for knowing exactly where it was hardest for him to scratch in this form.

“Mien Gott, Newton, how the devil do you do that?” he asked rumbling and rolling in the snow like a log.

Newton laughed and shrugged. “I took some massage therapy classes in college. Y'know how cool it is to know all the biology of the human body and then be able to actually know how to move the muscles in the right way? Fucking. Awesome.” he laughed and flopped back before he made a snow angel. “I missed the snow in LA.”

“Of course you would,” Hermann said smiling and moving over to him, flippers gripping into the snow and ice. “Now let's go back inside before we freeze to death you insane man.” He shook his head and attempted to waddle toward the building where he left his cane.

Newton smiled and got up, straddling the seal and sat down, gently. “WHOOO!!!!”

“NEWTON! GET OFF OF ME!!!” Hermann bellowed and roared, making quite a racket as he tried to get the man off of his back.

“Oh come on! This is something I always wanted to do!” Newt laughed but finally got off, scrambling back when Hermann swung around and bellowed at him.

“You are such a fucking child!” Hermann could barely hold back the smile that threatened to break his facade at being angry at him when he saw Newton grinning back.

“It was a dream of mine. Thank you for finally helping me fulfill it!”

Hermann grumbled and shook his head, waddling as quickly as he could and shifting when he got close enough to the building to grab his cane. “You, Newton, are a child...but I suppose you are welcome.” He brushed his clothes off and sighed, fighting the smile when Newton ran over to him, the floppy mushers hat on his head covered with snow.

“Yeah, I gotta be a kid considering you're such a 'grandpa' half the time.” Newt smiled and opened the door to the shatterdome, ready to be back inside where it was warm.

Their bright mood would be dampened by the time they entered the lab and read their e-mails. Within the next five years, the Jaeger Program and all but one Shatterdome would be shut down. Apparently the UN had decided that the Wall was a better plan.

Newton was furious and raged for well onto an hour on his side of the lab. Crying out about the injustice of it all, and how stupid it was to fight something with a wall.

Hermann only glared at the computer screen in front of him, jaw tense and looking like he was going to snap something in half. He completely tuned out Newton's rant for his own inner monologue. If this was all the human race could do, then he should just go back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get SMUT Finally! XD Also you get to see what exactly that Blood-Bond does.
> 
> Also, thank you EVERYONE who has left Kudos and Comments! This is my first story i've uploaded here ever and...well it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy! Thank you so much! I may start uploading a story i STARTED for NANOWRIMO this year (then switched to this one because the other one kinda needed a rest). I think you'll like it, but i'm not sure. Anywho THANK YOU! *hugs to everyone*

Chapter Five:

At some point, Newton had left Hermann to his own devices, although he didn't exactly notice until the quiet became deafening. Leg still sore from the romp in the cold, Hermann didn't want to bother getting up to grab the bottle of whiskey from his room. So he leaned down, opened a drawer and dug out the bottle of vodka he had been given as a Hanukkah gift from the Kaidonovsky's a year ago. He took a moment to appreciate his friendship with the stoic Russian Rangers over the internet. It brought a smile to his face when he thought about it but it didn't last long. He considered grabbing the shot glass before he just shut the door and slammed back the bottle.

The burn of the alcohol down his throat helped the anger that he felt toward the UN for shutting down the Jaeger program and the frustration that there was nothing they could do but work harder until they were finally let go.

Hermann didn't realize he had gone through an eighth of the vodka by the time Newt came back and he was growling at nothing.

“Fucking ass holes.”

Newt looked over at Hermann, surprised to hear him speak with such venom. “Hermann?”

“You heard me!” he barked glaring at Newt and stood, gripping the neck of the bottle in his fist. “They know NOTHING of what we're doing here on the coasts! They don't know the danger that the Kaiju actually prove to be! They're on the other side of the world and think that if you build a big enough wall or fence or, or fucking moat it will chase the creatures away!”

“Preaching to the choir, Herms. Preaching to the choir.” Newt sighed and took the bottle of vodka from his hand, Hermann didn't put up a fight thankfully, and took a swig.

“Is this the best they can do?” Hermann asked, taking the vodka back and steaming slowly. “Is this the BEST that the Human race has to offer?”

Newton looked at him and fidgeted a bit. “Well I mean...”

“Because if this is the best they have to offer us then Damn them to the Breach! They deserve to be destroyed by the Kaiju! Every. Last. ONE!” He slammed his cane on the ground with a sharp 'Smack!' at the end of his rant only to wince and look at the back of his hand, almost in shock, as it burned like acid. It took him a solid two seconds to realize what he had said, and that he meant it with all of his heart, and that Newton was human.

“Hermann...”

“Newton...I swear I...I didn't mean that!” The selkie turned around and wobbled toward him on drunken and sore legs.

“But you did. I felt it.” Newt furrowed his brows. “Is that really what you think about us? That we're no good for the planet? Well Y'know I fucking agree. It would be better off if the human race was fucking destroyed. I mean...what have we done? Poisoned the oceans for decades, killed off more species of animal and no doubt supernatural races too! We're just...violent useless creatures that don't fucking CARE about anyone else!” Newton's rage built and he swung his arm at his desk, papers flying everywhere.

“Newton please.”

“No you're right! We don't deserve to fucking live!” Newton agreed with every word that Hermann had said, even though it stung to think that the man he loved hadn't even thought to keep him from that list, if the itching of his palm had anything to show from the blood-bond.

“Newt! Please listen to me!” Hermann grabbed the man by the shoulders and stared at him. “I...I didn't mean to include you on that mental list. I...keep forgetting that you are not a selkie. Newton...I swear to you, I never, ever would want to see you live that fate,” Herman whispered, looking at him. He felt himself shake slightly, holding so close to Newt and being able to really take in the man's scent and features.

“You...forget that I'm human?” Newt asked raising an eyebrow and trying to keep any hurt out of his voice, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult that he wasn't 'human' to Hermann.

“Yes...I...” Hermann floundered and swallowed, trying to look away from Newt, even as he kept his hands on the man's shoulders. “It's rather strange and...I don't mean to be insulting at all, you are very human and everything it's just. I feel that-”

Newt's willpower was never strong, and he couldn't stand to see the man, seal, selkie, whatever he just wanted to shut him up and get closer. He pressed his lips into Hermann's thin ones, eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the thin man's waist.

Herman gasped at the kiss, feeling his body heat up at the contact. It had been a pipe dream, he believed, to ever kiss Newton. But now, there he was, chest to chest with Newton. It may have been twenty minutes or two seconds, but Hermann finally began to kiss back, all the conflicting emotions fighting for control, before finally frustrated lust won out.

They fought for control after the few blissful seconds of peace, pressing and clawing at each other before Hermann finally pinned Newt to a desk, grabbing at his thigh and squeezing.

“Mmnn! Hermann...!” Newt groaned and pulled Hermann's hips closer. “Fuck me dammit...!”

“Then get undressed, Land-walker,” Hermann hissed into Newt's ear, biting at his earlobe and groaning.

Newt shuttered and moaned as he tried to shed his pants, the growling voice of the usually dour man going straight to his cock. He groaned and fumbled only a little with his pants before he pulled them down, sitting on the desk and pulling Hermann's face in for another crushing kiss.

Hermann groaned and bit at Newt's lip before he leaned on hand against the desk, his cane clattering to the ground. His other hand wrapped around Newton's cock, palming it and grinding his heal against the base before he began to pump him.

Newt cried out and bucked into Hermann's hand, clutching at his hips and scrambling to do something with his hands. He finally moved to palm Hermann through his pants, grinding against the hardened length and wanting so badly to feel the man inside of him, filling him.

“Please...” he begged looking up at Hermann and bucked his hips pushing and wiggling out of his pants completely.

“Please what, Land-walker?” Hermann growled, smirking a bit as his canines flashed, looking far sharper than they had before.

“Please, please I want you in me, Hermann. Please...! Please am I worthy?” God, Hermann calling him 'Land-walker' was just so hot. He panted and bucked again into Hermann's hand, looking at him through half lidded eyes, and crooked glasses.

“Yes...you are, Newton. So worthy, so fucking worthy,” Hermann groaned and kissed him deeply, removing his hand from Newt's weeping cock to snap open his pants and push his pants down.

Newt gasped and spread his legs wide, moving closer and licking his tongue over those sharp canines that had sharpened in Hermann's mouth.

Hermann groaned and shifted in his stance, scrambling to try and prepare Newt, wondering if there was anything he could use for lubrication that wouldn't hurt either of them. He groaned before finally giving up and just spitting in his hand, too desperate to bother searching any more. He pushed a finger in, drinking in Newt's cry.

“Nnn! Keep going...! I can take it.”

Hermann looked at Newton and nodded, kissing him and biting just a bit as he pushed another finger in and began to stretch him. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed at his cock once before pushing into Newt, pulling him to the edge of the desk and gripping his hip with one hand, trying to keep pressure off of his bad leg.

The pressure was insane but so welcoming as he felt Newton clench around him. He bucked his hips before pounding into Newt with abandon. He wrapped his arms around Newt, kissing and clinging to him, letting all of his frustration and pent up lust for the man out.

Newt gasped and moaned clutching to Hermann as they fucked and rutted mindlessly. He gasped and dug his fingers into Hermann's shirt, muttering in German into his neck.

“Gott...oh Gott...!” he panted and clung, the feeling of being fucked wildly by the selkie just burning him from the inside out.

It wasn't long before the two cried out, cumming hard and clinging to each other. Hermann bellowed, a strange and alien noise coming from the man that was so quiet.

“Newton!” Hermann cried, eyes rolling back as he filled Newton before riding out the man's orgasm as well.

He was left drained and sated, clinging to Newton like a lifeline, nuzzling into his neck and kissing gently. He took back everything he said about Newton over the years, both verbally and mentally. He wished, in a dark corner of his heart, that Newton was a selkie. Although the man's company beat back the loneliness of working in a massive base surrounded by human kind, Hermann missed his pod. The unique customs and even just laying together in a mass to just reaffirm that they were family.

He wondered if he could still have that with Newton, considering how clearly his mind was in the moments post coitus. Or if the complexities of human culture would make any kind of relationship, even in this time and age, impossible.

“Hermann...?” Newton asked softly, nuzzling and kissing his cheek as he watched the man.

“I...I'm sorry Newton,” he replied hanging his head and pulling out with a soft gasp. “This was completely inappropriate and I-” he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“Don't...just...please don't. We'll figure this out, Herms, together. But...don't just leave right now. I don't think either of us wants that.”

Newton's voice was soft and rough from passion, and shocked Hermann at how tender he sounded. As we as how true the words were. He smiled and nodded, kissing the finger still pressed to his lips.

“I think we should head to bed. Together, if you don't mind.”

Newton laughed gently and nodded. “Yeah. I could use some cuddles.” Newt smiled and gently supported Hermann as he re-dressed, before dressing himself.

Whatever complications that came, be it Kaiju, the UN or their own relationship; they would deal with it later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the Kudos and comments! you guys make me feel so great! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story! :D

Chapter Six:

“Hermann...” Her voice was as sweet as any chocolate and just hearing it made him smile. He swam to her, poking his head up onto the ice as she pulled her head back.

“Vanessa...how are you doing love?” he pulled himself up onto the ice and nuzzled his mate before moving down to gently nuzzle her swollen middle. “And our pup?”

“We're both doing fine,” she said with a laugh, nuzzling back. “You know you don't have to hunt for all of us, Hermann. I'm tired of just laying here on the ice. Come swim with me.”

Hermann smiled and nuzzled back. “All right, let's go.” He smiled and watched her before slipping back into the water.

He didn't know how long they swam in the water together in the cold but life-filled waters off of the north shore of England. Hermann didn't even care, really. He was with his mate, his wife; and their unborn pup.

Vanessa was a beautiful arctic seal, long for the species, but it was part of what made selkies unique. Her middle was wide, their pup so close to being born and very active. Hermann loved swimming behind her before gently poking her side with his nose, feeling their little one press back.

He had swam ahead, catching sight of a school of fish to start corralling toward his lover before he was blindsided. All he could see was black and white and flashing cone shaped teeth. Then the screams

He fought the Orca, biting at the leathery skin before he saw the blue glow appear. It wasn't an Orca. He screamed and tried to swim away as blood flowed through the water, suddenly seeing a flash of a white shirt sinking to the bottom of the unknown depths before he saw the massive jaws of a Kaiju move to swallow the form that was sinking.

“Newton...! Newton!”

“Hermann! Hermann wake up dude!”

Hermann gasps for air and swung his arms, trying desperately to get free from the grips of the nightmare. His arm hits something hard and he sits up, wincing at the stabbing pain in his leg. Until he hears the curses of Newt from next to him.

“Newton...!” he panted hard and looked at him as he held his nose, checking for blood and if it was broken.

“Geeze man...nearly broke my nose,” Newt said as he sat up in his t-shirt and stupid Godzilla boxers.

“God...I'm so sorry, Newton, are you all right?”

“Yeah I'm fine, but are you okay? You were screaming like a freaking banshee. Which is kinda impressive because you're a selkie...” Newton looked worried, his nose red and bruised a bit for his trouble.

“I...yes it...was just a nightmare, that's all. Thank you, though...” he looked at the man and sighed. “What time is it?” Hermann looked around before glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearly time to get up anyway. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“I gotta say, Hermann. You are the best person to cuddle with at night!” Newt laughed and moved to hug the man.

Hermann froze just a bit before he sighed. “Well I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought.” he wasn't smiling, his mouth was just twitching upward. He glanced over his shoulder and snickered just a little. Newton was giving him the most adorable doe-eyes humanly possible.

“Can we do this more often? The...uh cuddling. Not the rough desk sex, although that was pretty fucking awesome too.” Newt smiled and nuzzled him again. “Can you cuddle as a seal?”

“I suppose I can't be completely opposed to it. And yes, I can, although I actually get overheated so unless the heating shuts down in my room it won't exactly happen.” Hermann got up, rubbing his scarred leg with a pained look on his face.

“Awwwwh...guess I don't get a living body pillow. Crap. Hey anything I can do to help you with your leg?” Newt sat up and looked at Hermann as he rubbed his leg. He was surprised the man didn't wear much to bed, just a pair of pajama shorts, and a thin wife-beater.

“No, I must have slept on it wrong, that's all. I've lived with this for years, so there's little else I can really do.” He shrugged as he massaged the muscles a bit.

“Well, how about I give it a rub then? Y'know I took some massage therapy courses in college.” Newt smiled and climbed out and knelt before him.

“Are you sure?” Hermann blinked at him before he winced just a little bit, feeling Newt's fingers work the muscle firmly.

“Positive, dude. Just relax. After indulging me, I need to pay you back.” Newt smiled at him and carefully massaged.

“It was hardly indulging just you,” Hermann said watching him as his leg slowly relaxed and he sighed. “Selkies are very social, even if seals aren't. Our pods usually lay together en mass when we sleep. It felt good to...have someone with me at night.”

Newt looked up at him and smiled. “Really? Awesome. So massive cuddle piles? That's freaking awesome!” he laughed warmly and worked his leg, trying not to put too much pressure on the scar itself. He furrowed his brows a bit when he took a closer look. “So this was just a shark bite?” he asked, looking up at him.

“Initially...no. It was an Orca, another year or so later I was attacked by a small bull shark in my seal form on the same leg. After that...I...haven't been in the ocean,” Hermann said with a frown.

“An ORCA? Geeze! Wait...you haven't swam in the ocean for how long?”

“Ten years,” Hermann muttered looking away. “I would rather not talk about this anymore, Newton. Thank you for the massage, that helped quite a bit.” He stood, pulling away from Newt as he reached for his cane and moved to dress.

Newt nodded and fidgeted before standing. “Yeah sorry. Uh...I'll see you in the lab then.” He smiled and grabbed his clothes that he had left on the floor.

The awkwardness was heavy between them again, and neither was sure how to fix it right away. As Newton left, Hermann frowned and opened the top drawer of his dresser, frowning at the ring resting on the picture of he and his wife on their wedding day.

“Vanessa...I...I'm so sorry.”

Hong Kong was miserable. At least Alaska had been rather enjoyable, at least to see Newton frolic around in the snow like a child between their bouts of arguing over one thing or another, mostly about moving and the stupid United Nations being bloody idiots. 

At least Marshal Pentecost wouldn't go out without a fight. Somehow the man was finding a way to build funding for the PPDC when the world governments decided to pull the plug.

And so after being juggled from Shatterdome to Shatterdome, Newton and Hermann found themselves in Hong Kong. It was raining almost all the time, it seemed which meant Hermann was more short tempered than usual. It also meant that Newt couldn't get out to burn his energy.

“DOCTOR GEISZLER!” Hermann barked glaring at Newt. He really didn't mean to sound like he wanted to bite his head off, he really didn't.

“WHAT?!”

“Keep your damned kaiju samples on YOUR side of the lab!” Hermann growled at him as he worked on his latest idea for a way to destroy the Breach.

“They ARE on my side!” Newt barked back going back to his work. He had been building his theory for months now, and felt like he was on the edge of a breakthrough.

“What about that monstrosity in that damn tank?! It has been sitting over the line for two weeks now!”

“Yeah well if I had more room, it wouldn't be but since you take up so much freaking room with your chalkboards and shit, what am I suppose to do?!”

“I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, Doctors.” The two scientists froze and looked to the Marshal that stood in the doorway.

“Marshal Pentecost!” Hermann saluted and coughed. “I apologize. It was completely unprofessional. What can I do for you?” Newton just glared at Hermann from his side and made a face.

It was half an act half real between them, to hide their relationship. It was a strange balance that they had, but usually if there was a real argument, both would talk for hours in the private baths, as Hermann allowed Newt to rub his back and flippers. Their nights were often shared between their rooms, cuddling in the small beds together.

Newton still wondered, though, if there was anything more that the Selkie felt for him. His mind always went back to those growled orders back in Anchorage to undress, 'Land-walker' hissed in his ear. Newt himself had long ago admitted to his reflection that he loved Hermann, but he worried that he was just taking advantage of him.

“I was actually hear for Doctor Geiszler. Reports have been coming in of a kaiju carcass floating six miles off shore. Apparently it's an adolescent or at least a small one that didn't survive.” Marshal Stacker Pentecost leveled a look at the scientist who was elbow deep into dissecting a liver.

“No....way!” Newt beamed and abandoned the liver to begin to clean up. “I'll head out and get it! Damn! An adolescent?! I mean we can learn so much about them from a young one! I have to go in person, Marshal, this is a once in a lifetime chance and if anyone fucks it up or destroys it I'll freaking...I don't even know!” Newt cleaned and grabbed his jacket in record time.

“I have a ship waiting for you by Bay 6. It leaves in fifteen minutes.” The man left without another word.

“Give me a moment, Newton. I'm coming with you.” Hermann put his work away and limped toward his locker, reaching for his heavy parka.

“Huh? You sure man? I mean...” Newton watched him for a moment and fidgeted. Hermann hadn't been too fond of even flying over the ocean let alone being on it after ten years.

“Yes. If this really is an adolescent, and if I can get the numbers in person we'll be able to get more work done when we're back here.” His voice was firm but barely holding back the tremor of fear.

Newt smiled and walked over helping him shrug on the parka. “Thanks man.” he whispered before he stood on his tip toes and kissed his cheek, taking that chance.

Hermann coughed and pulled his hood up over his head and walked away, biting his lip and blushing. He didn't realize that Newton had seen the blush and was grinning like an idiot behind him, not that he would have cared too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hermann stared at the research vessel that stood just outside Bay number Six. It was massive, able to hold whatever it was that they would drag out of the ocean. From the massive armature at the stern it was once a submarine transport ship. He ideally wondered if it was once a ship that dropped a submarine to the depths of Challenger Deep before the Breach appeared.

“Damn...” Newt smiled and looked over at Hermann. “Y'know...you don't have to do this, Hermann,” he said softly, looking at him. “I'm a big boy, I can handle specimen recovery on my own.”

“No...I need to see this as well. If it's an actual adolescent Kaiju we can both learn quite a bit about them.” Hermann smiled a bit at him and gently patted his shoulder. “I can handle being on the ocean. I'll be fine,” he said softly before heading down the gangplank to board the vessel.

Newt smiled a bit and followed excitedly.

The crew of the ship had an idea of where the carcass was, and was ready to shove off as soon as the two scientists were on board.

“There's a system moving in later tonight. If we don't get it by tonight there's no telling where it may be after the storm.” The captain warned as they pulled out toward the open ocean.

Thankfully the ocean was calm when they left Hong Kong bay, but the threat from the south was pretty obvious. Hermann spent most of his time in the wheelhouse, sitting in the back and staying quiet. His hand gripped the head of his cane rhythmically, as if trying to keep memories at bay.

“Hermann? You okay, dude?” Newt asked as they started the search pattern six miles out.

“Yes...I'm fine. Just...trying not to let the past overtake me,” Hermann said softly, watching the crew.

“C'mon, let's go to the bow and help look. You look like you could use some fresh air.” Newt smiled and patted his shoulder and encouraged him to stand.

Hermann smiled just a bit and stood. “I suppose it is the only thing we can do at the moment.” He pulled his parka close and walked out with Newt onto the deck and around the front of the ship.

The smell of the salt water and the feel of the spray on his skin was rather relaxing for Hermann. It wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would be, in fact it made him feel whole again. The sight of a few dolphins lightened his mood, and Newton's joyous attempts at squeaking at them made him laugh.

Yet as they continued to search, the light began to fail and the wind changed. Newt's good mood dulled and he began to worry that the carcass had finally sunk back into the depths.

“We're getting a signal off the starboard side, Doctors!” The first mate cried as they began to sweep the spotlights and slowed down.

Hermann and Newt rushed to where the lights were shinning over the water. It was only a moment or two before the light struck a strange form floating in the water.

“That's it!” Newt cried, grabbing his binoculars and looking at the strange thing.

It was large, about twenty feet in length and ten feet wide at the widest point. It was slightly swollen from the water, but there was no wounds on the body, and no need to worry about Blue contamination. It seemed to look more like a turtle type Kaiju than any other that they had intercepted. With a splotching blue-green color, it was definitely nothing from earth.

The ocean slowly began to churn and roll as the vessel got into position to pull the carcass on board. Much to Hermann's dismay, Newt insisted upon going down to the lower deck to assist in the procedure.

“Newton! You don't need to be down there just get back up into the wheelhouse!” the selkie cried gripping the railing as he watched.

“I have to make sure they don't damage it, Hermann! Besides you gotta check this out! It's completely intact, Hermann!” Newt grinned and waved to him to come closer as they began to cast a net out.

Hermann couldn't deny the excitement was infectious. And against his better judgement, he limped down the stairs and toward the stern, clinging to the railings cautiously on the rolling vessel. The thought of having a fully intact Kaiju to study and get proper measurements from was an exciting one. Especially considering most of the samples were destroyed by battles with Jaegers, it was a scientific gold mine.

Newt smiled and pulled his leather jacket close as he watched the workers. He seemed completely oblivious at the slowly growing storm and choppy seas. All he was focused on was the kaiju carcass, and hurried closer to the nets and lines to get a better look.

“Watch those lines on the sides! I want minimum damage to this thing when we pull it up!” Newt guided the other scientists, leaning dangerously toward the open water.

It was in that moment that Hermann's heart clenched. The ship rolled with a sudden dip and all hands on the deck were scrambling for something to hang onto. Hermann clutched at the railing, only to yell in panic as he saw Newton scramble and fall overboard.

“MAN OVERBOARD!”

“NEWTON!” Hermann saw the man bob in the water twice before a wave crashed over him and the large ship rolled again. The crew around him was scrambling, trying to find sign of where Newton had gone, no one was really paying attention and the selkie knew the danger if Newt didn't resurface. Without another thought, Hermann abandoned his cane and, when the ship rolled down, allowed himself to go overboard, hitting the water and immediately diving down.

There was a fear, deep in his heart, of whatever eyes may be watching from the depths at the large leopard seal diving after the man who was struggling to get to the surface in the rough seas, but it was gone as soon as Hermann saw Newt.

Newton's eyes flashed when he saw the torpedo shape diving down after him. His heavy leather jacket was weighing him down into the depths, and he could feel the pressure building around him. He vaguely remembered what Hermann had told him; that he had been attacked twice in the ocean and he hadn't been swimming in open water in over ten years, but in that moment he knew that the only chance to survive was to get to Hermann.

He kicked hard and reached a hand up, suddenly watching as Hermann shifted and pulled him upward, pain shooting across his face as he kicked. Newt kicked and tried desperately to swim to the surface. It was when he was pulled into Hermann's lips, suddenly being forced to breathe in as Hermann exhaled into his mouth.

Hermann shifted once he was sure that Newt had gotten enough air and pulled him to the surface. He felt Newt's arms wrap around his body and trying to kick to help get them to the rolling surface. 

He could feel something watching him from below, suddenly. That knowledge that something much bigger and hungry for food was pushing the selkie toward the lights at the surface, smelling the oil in the water from the engines and now able to hear the panicking voices of the crew. Hermann turned and grabbed Newton's arm with his teeth and pushed him to the surface before shifting himself and joining him.

“THERE! Port side! I see them both!”

“Hermann...get up there!” Newt gasped as they were tossed two life rings. He looked to Hermann and grabbed his jacket so they wouldn't get seperated.

“No, you can't handle the cold water.” Hermann pulled on Newton's line twice and shoved him toward the ship as the biologist clung to the ring. He ignored the panicked look that Newton gave him, looking toward the water in fear.

That feeling hadn't left and only grew with every moment he stayed in the water. He wrapped his arms around the rope, looking down into the depths before he felt the pull of the rope. He gasped as he was pulled from the cold water and back on board. Hermann was immediately wrapped in blankets and by Newt's arms.

“Something...was in the water.” Hermann hissed as he leaned against Newt, staring back beyond the nets that encased the dead kaiju and were pulling it in.

Newt looked out and laughed a bit, seeing a spout of water appear from the head of a large whale. He shook his head and smiled.

“It was a whale...just a whale.” Newt smiled and helped Hermann to his feet. “Let's get warm and try and...and off the deck.”

“Just...a whale,” Hermann repeated as they were taken into the wheelhouse, smiling slowly. Whatever nightmares he would have later, he knew that Newt would be there to wake him from them.

Neither they nor the scientists finally securing the carcass noticed the whale disappear in a flash of bright blue and a spray of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I'm coming up to my finals so writing is taking a bit of a back seat.
> 
> SO! here are the Kaidonovsky's! so i guess i should add in a tag for them. we're coming up to the movie in this story, so most of it will be in one chapter or so, for the movie. 
> 
> any-who. ALSO check out the amazing fic that was sent to me by curiumKingyo
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068392
> 
> it's worth the quick read!

Chapter Eight:

“I uh...think I'll work on that specimen later...like tomorrow,” Newt said as they finally made it back to the Shatterdome. He turned to the crew and nodded. “Just uh...send it to the cold storage until I can work on it tomorrow. Thanks guys.”

“We should get checked by Medical,” Hermann said, still clinging to Newton as they walked up toward the Jaeger Bay doors. He was warming up, thanks to his heavy jacket and being close to Newt, but he was worried for the biologist.

Newt was still soaking wet, even after being dried off with towels on the ship during the trip back. His clothes were dripping and he had developed a worrying shiver. He still clung to Hermann, making an excuse that Hermann needed the help since he fell into the water with his bad leg and all. Everyone but Hermann and Newt believed it.

“I'm fine man...just...wet and cold.” Newton's voice didn't hide the vague tremor very well.

Hermann frowned and pulled him along without another word. “If you don't want to go to Medical, then you're coming with me.” he said softly, making his way to the private baths he had access too and hoping to God that the commanding staff had left.

Thankfully they had. And as soon as the door was locked and warded, Hermann stripped Newton out of his clothes.

“Geeze, Herms. If I knew you wanted to fuck we could have just gone to my room or somethin',” Newt said with a weak laugh, his lips taking on an uncomfortable shade of blueish pink.

“Hot water, now. You need to warm up. I'll take care of your clothes.” Hermann's tone left no room for argument as he picked up the soaked clothes and moved to the other side of the room to the clothes hamper.

Newton stood for a moment, naked and cold before he walked toward the hot physical therapy pool. It was a shock, at first, feeling the hot water on his freezing feet but the relief of warmth was enough to make Newton nearly melt and want to just sink to the bottom of the pool to finally feel human again. Not that he wanted to be underwater again anytime soon, mind you.

No the thought of being underwater and unable to breathe made the Biologist panic just slightly. He curled up on the built-in seat at the side and tried to shake the darkness and fear of just an hour before out of his head.

As soon as he fell overboard, he felt the wash of the motors push him out into open water. His heavy jacket and boots along with the rough, churning seas quickly pulled him under the surface. It was terrifying. He had heard, once, that drowning was peaceful, that it didn't hurt; yet the burning in his chest as he tried to hold his breath told him otherwise. He must have gone down maybe thirty feet before he saw Hermann join him in the water. His heart had clenched in terror for the man.

Selkie or not, Hermann's side was weak, and he was risking his own life, and safety of being found out, to try and save him. Newt didn't think he would be able to reach him as he continued to sink, but there he was, grabbing his arm and crushing their mouths together, giving him that life-saving breath. Pulling him to the surface, that parka was strangely buoyant and he wondered vaguely if it wasn't part of the selkie magic, and getting rescued was a blur in his mind.

What really hadn't left was looking down into unfathomable depths. Wondering what would kill him first, drowning or pressure, or possibly would he be eaten while still alive by some creature unknown by science. Perhaps, and that dark voice wouldn't leave him alone since he stared into the darkness, a Kaiju simply waited for him to slip down it's throat and be dissolved in stomach acid strong enough to eat through steel.

When Hermann joined him in the tub, sans parka but wearing a pair of boxer shorts, Newton startled and shook just a little.

“Newton...” Hermann sighed and sat next to him, gently wrapping his arms around the man, carefully watching as color came back to his face and lips. “It's all right.” His voice was soft and gentle.

“I...think I'll leave recovery to the pros now...at least in the ocean.” Newt buried his face into Hermann's shoulder, the tremble gone from his body and his voice.

“Probably for the best.” Hermann chuckled a little and smiled, glad to feel the warmth over Newton's skin.

They fell into comfortable silence, just resting and warming up in the hot water of the bath before Hermann encouraged Newton up and out, handing him a thick very warm towel.

“Dry off. I didn't bring any clothes for you, so you'll have to wear my sk...jacket.” he had to keep from calling it a skin. It made it creepy when speaking to Newt about it.

“I get to wear the magical parka of 'no touchy'? Awesome!” Newt laughed and dried off as he watched Hermann do the same and move to dress in the privacy of a side-room.

“Don't get attached! It's still mine.”

Newt laughed a bit and continued to dry off, feeling warmer already from being finally dry and dipping in the hot water. He looked over at the parka and picked it up. It was heavy, but not overly so, and it still smelled like Hermann. Smiling to himself, Newt put it on and was shocked at how warm it was. It was like it was resting over an electric heater for an hour or so and just radiated warmth into Newt's body. He smiled and pulled the hood up before he felt like just huddling in a corner and looking like an Eskimo.

“Warm~.”

“Yes it is. Come on, up you go. Let’s go to bed Newton. It has been a very long and trying day for the both of us.” Hermann gently pulled on Newt, wrapped up in his coat and leaned heavily on his cane. He knew he had overdone it earlier, but at least the hot water had helped somewhat with the pain.

“Okay. Does this mean I may get seal cuddles tonight?” Newt asked with a smile. He really was persistent.

“Perhaps.” Hermann shook his head with a small laugh. “Let's just get to bed and sleep."

It wasn’t exactly what Hermann had wanted, but considering the fact that Newt was still a little hypothermic, according to said biologist, he allowed Newton to cuddle up against him, even though five feet of his rear end was hanging off the end. Newton was happy, though, and that was all that mattered to the selkie.

The news came down that there would be a new Jaeger joining Crimson Typhoon in the Shatterdome. Unfortunately it was not due to a new Jaeger being built, but rather the closing down of a Shatterdome up north.

Newton was elbow deep in a new kaiju carcass, and Hermann, head aching from stress, left for a walk alone. He hadn't given much thought to who the new pilots were coming into the Hong Kong 'dome, until he felt himself being followed by a predatory presence.

It wasn't a dark presence, by any means, but it was that of a hunter. Although Hermann liked to think that he was a top predator, he knew the truth far to well, and he gripped the head of his cane tightly, before he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was that was following him.

The two imposing figures were shocking to see, dressed in thick military parka's and practically swaggering as they matched Hermann's stride. The man was no doubt seven feet tall, and although the woman was just under six feet; perhaps five foot ten or five eleven; she had just as much power in her stride as her companion. They were welcome sights to Hermann.

“Is there a problem Doctor Gottlieb?” Sasha asked, her thick Russian accent accompanying her smirk.

“Lieutenants!” Hermann smiled brightly and relaxed. “I didn't realize that it was the Vladivostok Shatterdome that was shutting down.” He wilted slightly and shook his head. “I'm very sorry.”

“Don't be,” Aleksis said, his voice a soft rumble. “They will learn how much they need Cherno Alpha when we take down these Kaiju bastards.”

“The UN will learn what a mistake it is with that Wall.” Hermann shook his head though before he could continue. “Anyway. How about we have some lunch together? No need to think about the stupidity of the bureaucrats.”

The trio walked toward the cafeteria with easy strides and conversation, but they didn't stay in the busy open room. Aleksis and Sasha led Hermann back toward their room seemed larger, but it was probably due to how sparse it was still.

The privacy allowed them to also speak easily and without worry.

“So!” Sasha asked, shrugging off her coat and stretching, with a smile. “How has our favorite selkie been, hm?” she sat down on the regulation bed and looked over at Hermann as he sat in the only chair in the room at the moment.

“I've been...well actually. Dealing with Newton has been...interesting to say the least. He found out about three years ago. And what about you two? I'm sure you two have been more subtle and better at hiding your own abilities than I have.” Hermann shook his head a bit. He looked up and took the shot glass offered to him by Aleksis.

“Oh really now? You're not usually so careless, forget to lock a door?” Sasha asked with a smirk, taking her own shot glass and smiling at her husband. “As for us, we're doing fine. Although everyone complains that Aleksis reeks of wet fur every time he showers.” Sasha laughed at her husband who sat next to her.

“Yes, and my Ice Queen seems to always make everyone complain about drafts,” Aleksis laughed in return, filling their shots with vodka. “It will be weird getting used to warmer weather. Being a bear is not always a positive thing. I'm sure you know that overheating problem well, da?” Aleksis smiled and slammed the shot back, sighing happily.

Hermann had been surprised when years before when he first met Aleksis and Sasha in person to work on new coding for Cherno Alpha, to have the large man sniff at him curiously. It was an awkward first meeting until they realized that they were safe with sharing their true selves with each other.

The two Russian pilots were both practitioners of ancient magic, although Aleksis had taken a far different route from his wife's magic. 

The large man had chosen to become what was known as a totem-shifter, and could take on the form of a bear. He could still use some of the elemental magic that he still had, mostly stone and earth from what Hermann had seen and had been told.

Sasha, on the other hand, was a powerful ice magic user; an 'Ice Queen' as Aleksis loved to tease her. Her unconcious habit of projecting a crisp air around her was comforting to those who's body heat was mostly higher than normal.

As such, Hermann was comfortable with the two. “Well you're a little luckier to have Sasha around to keep you comfortable. All Newton seems to want to do is keep me warm.”  
“Hmmm yes, and what about Newton hm? Is he making sure to keep his mouth shut about things? I don't need to make him realize that he needs to worry about being frozen to death and eaten by a bear if he speaks do I?”

“Sasha, I don't eat people,” Aleksis said softly, drinking another shot of vodka as he leaned back in the bed.

“Don't worry. Newton is a very good man. I used a blood-bond on him and he has had no problem. He's insatiably curious though. I swear he comes up with more questions every month.” Hermann drank his shot as well, not complaining or moving to stop Aleksis when he filled it again.

“Hmmm...So how long have you been together then?” The bear said with a grin, drinking in the blush and fidget that the selkie had.

“We...aren't really together in a romantic sense. I mean we have...had relations a few times but it isn't anything serious. Mostly just stress relief.” Hermann paused and swallowed a bit.

“Hmm...don't wait too long, Hermann.” Sasha tease with a laugh, leaning over and patting his good leg. “He seems to be doing you good.”  
Hermann wasn't sure how to really react, but he smiled and shook his head at his friends.

 

By the time Hermann finally returned to the lab, Newton looked mildly worried.

“You okay, dude?”

“Hm? Oh yes. I was talking with the new pilots. I'm sorry. I should have let you know.” Hermann smiled, a little dizzy from having quite a few shots of vodka. “Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky are the pilots of Cherno Alpha and old friends of mine.” Hermann sat down and chuckled.

“Geeze. I didn't know you were friends with anyone but me!” Newt laughed a bit and walked over smirking. “You want some aspirin or something? You look like you had too much to drink.” Newt rubbed his shoulder a bit.

“That is probably going to be a good idea. Yes, please Newton. The only bad thing about drinking, no matter how many people have tried to find a cure for it, is the lack of a cure for hangovers.” Hermann sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit, watching Newt get a glass of water and a few pills.

“Yeah. Maybe one day! Here ya go dude. And next time, bring me with! Now I feel left out!” Newt smiled and patted his shoulder before heading back to his work.

“I will keep that in mind. The Kaidonovsky's want to meet you anyway, soon. Just keep it down for a little bit, then I'll get back to work.” Hermann closed his eyes and rested, hearing Newton turn down his music and chuckled.

“No problem, Herms.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay everyone! Holidays were busy and then i started school and..yeah *sigh* stress sucks.
> 
> With any hope i can get this muse back to cooperating. Thanks for your patience!

Chapter Nine:

It wasn't long before Hermann brought Newton to meet Aleksis and Sasha. About a week after they had settled in, the two scientists joined them for dinner after a long day of Jaeger maintenance and work on the Breach.

“So, Hermann has told us quite a bit about you, Newton,” Sasha said with a smile.

“Geeze I hope he hasn't completely crucified me!” Newt laughed leaning back on the comfortable seats in the Russian's room.

As usual, the two pilots preferred to eat their dinners in their rooms, unless it was lunch, when they usually ate with their crew and the crew of Crimson Typhoon.

“He's done no such thing,” Aleksis reassured smiling and pouring hot coffee for the four of them. “Although he hasn't said much about how it is you came to find out about his skin.”

The look on Newton's face was rather priceless. His eyes widened and he looked between Hermann and the pilots.

“I forgot to lock the door, that's really all that needs to be said.” Hermann came to his rescue, but still left Newton out in the wind a bit.

“So wait...you guys know that he's...uh...” Newt stared at the two and made motions with his hands.

“A selkie, yes we know. Kind of funny really. I think I scared him when we first met back when he was working on some upgrades to our Cherno back home.” Aleksis smiled and drank his coffee before continuing. “Sasha and I weren't too sure of him, and his scent got the better of me.”

“You started huffing like a bear at him,” Sasha corrected smiling and eating her dinner as she shook her head.

“A bear? Well I mean you are big and kinda...intimidating but a bear?”

“He is a bear, Newton. He's a totem-shifter. A type of ancient magic. And Sasha is a practitioner as well. Outside of yourself and my family, they're the only ones to know the truth.” Hermann smiled and nodded at his coffee. “A very fine brew, Aleksis.”

Newton stared at the Russian pilots with a new found respect and awe. That then turned into a wide grin and he began to relax greatly. Hermann knew that look and simply smiled, shooting a small look to the married couple in warning.

“Okay so I know, like next to nothing about any kind of magic, so I apologize in advance if I say something stupid, so please don't rip me to shreds or something?”

Aleksis laughed, a loud and warm sound that bounced around the room. The brightness of the large man warmed the room even more as he clapped Newton's shoulder. “No wonder Hermann likes you!” he crowed. “You are a good man, Newton. I doubt you could say anything that would make me want to rip you to shreds.” he laughed and smiled brightly.

“Ask away, Newt,” Sasha said smiling and sipping her coffee.

The night was filled with conversation, education and more than a few laughs and demonstrations. It was clear that although Hermann was comfortable with the two, his instincts still made him shy away from Aleksis when he shifted for Newt eagerly. It was only a moment of that instinctual reaction before Hermann reached over and playfully scratched at Aleksis's ears, and was rewarded with a large wet bear-nose to his ear.

With the start of the remaining Jaegers being moved to Hong Kong, the realization began to set in that in just over a year, they would be the resistance, instead of the military front line that they were made to be.

When Hermann heard that they were bringing in a Jaeger from Oblivion Bay for a restoration he began to wonder just what Marshal Pentecost had up his sleeve. He helped with some of the coding repairs, but mostly he left it up to Mako to restore Gipsy Danger.

With the increased workload, Newton and Hermann both began to drift apart. It wasn't a large separation, but they had to focus on saving the world, and not whatever it was they had between each other. Not to say that Hermann was opposed to eventually finding out what it meant, between the nights spent in the same bed, the occasional frustrated sex to release whatever anger they had toward the world, and the kisses Newt stole in the dark when he thought Hermann was asleep.

But that had to be put on a back-burner. No, now was the time for saving the world with numbers (and kaiju guts if you asked Newton.)

Before long, though, the desperation was building in the Shatterdome. When Mutavore attacked Sydney one day after Striker Eureka and the Sydney 'Dome was decommissioned, it put the entire world on edge.

The Wall had failed, but the Suits and Ties still repeated that the Wall would work, regardless of the outcry of the world. Striker Eureka was brought to Hong Kong leaving Sydney to re-build the Wall and their city again.

The mess hall was more cramped than ever, with the J-techs from Sydney joining the crews for Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha. Hermann and Newt usually didn't spend much time in the mess hall, preferring to eat in the lab, yet today the lab was in the process of being decontaminated from an incident that was 100% completely Newton's fault.

“It was still really awesome.” Newt grinned and grabbed a few more pieces of bread for some bread and butter with his dinner.

“Of course you would think a gal bladder exploding would be awesome. Bloody insane man,” Hermann muttered taking an extra serving of the fresh whitefish. He was glad the fisheries inland had been free from any contamination from the Kaiju Blue.

“Well...it's definitely a reaction I never got before!” Newt grinned and continued to the load up on snacks as well as some fruit, because if he didn't Hermann would probably ream him out about his diet.

“Probably because no sane scientist who KNEW that ammonia was a major part of Kaiju Biology would do that.” Hermann shook his head and walked along with him glancing up when he heard a pair of boisterous voices and the barking of a dog cut through the loud conversations.

“I thought dogs weren't allowed in the Shatterdome.” Newton frowned and stayed close to Hermann, knowing the selkie was never very fond of animals, especially predatory ones.

The question was answered when a plump energetic bull dog came up to the lunch line and seemed to hone in on Hermann, large brown eyes begging.

“Shoo, get away you filthy beast.” Hermann grumbled pushing at the dog away with his cane.

“Hey! Don't touch my dog ya damn bastard!”

Newt visibly winced at that and glanced over his shoulder toward Hermann, the dog and the kid that was rushing toward them.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! Don't touch my dog!”

Hermann bristled and drew himself up to his full height, staring down his nose at the ginger young man that picked up the trailing leash hanging off the bulldog's collar. At that moment, Hermann didn't care about what it would look like to be barking at a Jaeger Ranger cadet, but he would not be treated so poorly. “Your filthy mongrel is not the point here, but rather your disrespect for your superiors!”

“Hermann...I think you need to take a breather, dude.” Newt was steadfastly ignored.

“Superiors? You aren't any fucking Ranger or Marshall, I don't have to give you shit!”

“I am a Doctor of ten years and am the lead Theoretical physicist for K-science division! As far as I'm concerned, a cadet like you is far below myself in ranking!”

“Uh...Hermann...he's got Ranger wings, he's not a cadet,” Newton said pointing to the metal wings that flanked the young man's name. He was, again, ignored.

Max, in the meantime, looked between the three humans with wide curious brown eyes and sniffed at Hermann's leg. He could pick up the difference in scent but tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't an intelligent dog, after all.

The bulldog watched when Chuck stood, his curly tail wagging excitedly. It must be time to play, Max considered before he jumped up trying to get into Chuck's arms.

“OI!” Chuck gasped and buckled as Max's large paws and even larger head made contact with his family jewels.

“Well..serves you right.” Hermann's smirk was practically predatory as he turned to Newton. “Come along Newton, I'm feeling rather peckish today.”

Newton blinked and watched as Hermann practically skipped, for him, down the stairs and to the cafeteria tables. “Dude...you do know who that was, right?” Newt hissed as he quickly followed in step, carrying his tray.

“Jaeger Ranger Pilot Charles Hansen, son of Hercules Hansen, and co-pilot of Striker Eureka; Mark-5 Jaeger with 10 kills. Yes, I do know who that was.” Hermann smirked dangerously before chuckling slightly. “And if you ask me if he deserved it, he did.”

Newt stared for a moment before grinning with a snicker. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, dude,” he muttered under his breath before taking a seat at an empty table with him. “So...that must mean that the Aussie Shatterdome will be sending their samples from Mutavore soon! SWEET!”

“Groupie,” Hermann replied, shaking his head a bit as he smiled.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

It was later that day when the call came down to Newton that his new samples had arrived.

“Hermann! Hermann, Hermann, Hermann! Hey FISH BREATH!”

Hermann sighed and controlling his temper, being at the top of the ladder fixing a few things with his formula means no thrashing and threatening Newton until both feet were on the ground, he slid down the ladder.

“What is it Newton?” he snapped turning to see the biologist practically prancing in place, wearing his leather jacket and holding onto his Parka.

“They have a brain.” Newton's eyes were wide and manic as he spoke, and it made Hermann's heart drop.

“Newton...you realize your plan could kill you, not that I think the Marshall will even LET you go through with it.” Hermann said walking forward and taking his coat from the man.

“It WILL work, Hermann,” Newt replied with conviction. “I've been telling you it WILL work for the past week and you still don't believe me. God...” the biologist hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Hermann knew that look, and it made him so fucking FRUSTRATED. Newton had taken it personally, as an attack on his intelligence and his ego wouldn't let him let it go now. Slipping on his coat and rubbing his face with his hand, he spoke. “Newton, it isn't that I don't believe you it's-”

“Shut up, we gotta get the samples.” Without another word, the biologist left, ego too inflamed to bother listening to what his colleague was going to say.

Sighing in defeat for the moment, Hermann did up his parka and followed the man. “Wait up, Newton.” he called, glad that he did as was requested.

Newt was jittery as they rode the lift up to the helipad, hands fidgeting in pockets and shifting from foot to foot every moment or so.

Normally this would be enough to get Hermann to bark at the man to stay still, but considering the thin ice they were already on, Hermann kept his mouth shut. Although he did keep glancing over pointedly to the biologist.

The doors didn't even have to open for Hermann to know it was raining out. The humidity had gone up as they rode the elevator, and Hermann's thigh and knee were beginning to pulse with rebellious pain. He gripped the head of his cane tightly and pulled the hood of the parka up over his head as the door opened to the helipad and a torrential downpour.

“HEY! Be careful with that!” Newton cried rushing forward in the rain, eyes focused on the fresh samples from Sydney.

“Gott, Newton...” Hermann grumbled rushing after him, ignoring the pain. “Slow down you idiot! You're going to fall and hurt yourself!” Not that it would be the first, or last, time; a voice chided in the back of Hermann's head.

The tarmac of the helipad was slippery with the combination of oil and water, and with some difficulty Hermann kept up after the more nimble Newton.

“Oh wow! Hermann! Come look!” Newt was stopped near a Schnook helicopter as it carefully unloaded the large samples.

“You look like a child locked in a candy-store with no adults around...” Hermann muttered as he walked up next to him, his parka drenched. He tried to hide the rye smile as he pushed his hood back slightly to see, but there was no use, Newton grinned right back.

“Better than a candy-store!” Newton returned to guiding the extra hands in unloading the samples.

Hermann shook his head and then looked up as another helicopter flew in and was cleared to land by the ground crew. “Well let's get inside before we get any more drenched you madman.” He muttered as he followed Newton.

The down wash of the helicopter blades kicked up a fierce gust that blew Hermann's hood up over his face and he stumbled dangerously.

“Dude!”

Hermann heard Newton's frantic steps as he hurried over and touched his arm.

“I'm fine, I'm fine!” Hermann dismissed, glancing through the fur line of his parka hood, catching Newton's worried green eyes with his. “I'm fine, Newton” he said again, softly. “Let's just get inside.”

Newton nodded and held his arm turning toward the shatterdome proper and hurrying along. “Hold that elevator!” he cried to the group he could barely see through his glasses in the lift.

“Finally...” Hermann sighed with relief.

“Oh, hey. Hermann, these are human beings. Say hello Herms.” Newton teased smiling at Hermann as the selkie pushed his hood back.

“Oh very funny, Doctor Geiszler,” Hermann snarked back. It was often that Newton would tease him with the subtle jokes of interacting with real humans. Especially after the blow up when the funding was cut from the Jaeger Program.

“Mister Becket, this is our K-science department. Doctor Newton Geiszler and Doctor Hermann Gottlieb.” Stacker Pentecost's voice cut through Hermann and Newton's budding argument.

“Call me Newt, only my mother calls me Doctor. And Hermann but he doesn't count.”

“Ignore him. It's a pleasure to meet you...did you say your name was Becket?” Hermann looked at the ragged looking young man closely.

“Yeah. Raleigh. Nice to meet you, too.” Raleigh nodded with a small smile and wave.

“The honor is mine.” Hermann said nodding to him. Of course Raleigh's attention was brought to Newton as he took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. “Oh no...” Hermann muttered under his breath.

“Is...that Yamarashi?” Raleigh asked.

“Yeah! Biggest category III. Two thousand five hundred tons of pure awesome.” Newt grinned at Raleigh, his face faultering when he saw Mako shake her head, Marshal Pentecost sigh and roll his eyes and then Raleigh frown ever so slightly.

“My brother and I took it out. It was not awesome.” Raleigh seemed perturbed and looked over at Hermann for perhaps an explination.

“Do forgive him, he's a Kaiju Groupie...he's obsessed with them.” Hermann hoped that he could defuse the issue before either Newton stuck his foot in his mouth or Raleigh decided to put the 'kaiju groupie' in his place.

“Geeze, Hermann! I'm not obsessed with them! I study them, it's my job.” Newt huffed and shook his head. “And if I had the chance, I'd love to see one up close and alive.”

Hermann's hopes were dashed upon the rocks like ocean waves and he covered his face. “Newton...” he said softly giving him a pointed look.

At that moment, the lift stopped and the doors opened.

“Doctors,” Pentecost said with a sharp nod of his head.

“Just...one thing, Newt, right? You don't want to.” Raleigh said putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at the scientist with a knowing shine in his eyes. With a small squeeze, Raleigh turned and followed Pentecost and Mako out.

“What the hell does he know?” Newt bristled with a glare as he watched Raleigh leave. “Thanks for having my back there, Herms.” he glared closing the lift doors and stabbing at the button down into the basements where the labs were.

“Dammit, Newton! That was Raleigh Becket! Gipsy Danger's only remaining pilot. He lost his brother to Knifehead, remember? We WATCHED that fight!” Hermann snapped and growled at him making sure that Newton could see his face.

Newton blinked owlishly in shock. “R-raleigh Becket?” He squeaked out, leaning against the large tank behind him. “Oh...oh fuck. DAMMIT! Why didn't you stop me?!” Newton squealed looking at Hermann in horror. “Now he thinks I'm some sort of freak or something! He lost his brother and STILL managed to take out Knifehead and bring Gipsy back to shore SOLO! He's a freaking legend and I just...” Newt slumped to the floor and shuddered.

Hermnn frowned and walked over. “I'm sure he doesn't think that.” He said with a sigh. “I'm sure we'll have time to smooth this over. First, though we need to get these new samples into the labs.” Hermann tried to smile at Newton and pull him up. “Come on, land-walker, I'm not doing all the heavy lifting.”

Newt looked up, a smile tugging on his lips at the sweeter usage of his nickname. “All right. I'll find a way to make myself not out to be a nut-job later. After I'm done being a nut-job.” He tried to laugh but he was still visibly upset and worried.

Hermann smiled and kissed him gently before helping Newton move the samples into the lab.


End file.
